2014-15 USPHL-Empire Season
this is the 2014-15 United States Premier Hockey League-Empire season. This was the league's second season. Franchise changes *The league lost the Dedham, Massachusetts based Boch Blazers which dropped the junior level team from its organization. *The league lost the Brewster Bulldogs which had merged with the Spacecoast Hurricanes and relocated to Rockledge, Florida (while keeping the Brewster Bulldogs name and joined the USPHL's Elite Division) *The Springfield Pics withdrew from this league and added a team to the league's premier division *The league added the Richmond Generals and the Lincoln, Rhode Island based Providence Capitals. Standings Empire North Team GP W L T OL GF GA P Syracuse Stars 40 32 5 - 3 269 108 67 New York Jr. Aviators 40 31 8 - 1 229 115 63 Jersey Shore Whalers 40 30 7 - 3 201 116 63 Junior Bruins 39 26 13 - 0 166 129 52 Jersey Hitmen 40 22 14 - 4 132 121 48 Springfield Pics 40 20 17 - 2 180 143 42 Islanders Hockey Club 40 18 19 - 2 144 183 38 Rochester Jr. Americans 40 16 21 - 3 166 188 35 South Shore Kings 40 15 22 - 3 125 160 33 P.A.L. Jr. Islanders 40 14 25 - 1 136 199 29 Frederick Freeze 39 9 28 - 2 112 194 20 Adirondack Wings 39 8 30 - 1 92 202 17 Bay State Breakers 38 7 29 - 2 80 243 16 Empire South Team GP W L T OL GF GA P Florida Jr. Blades 39 33 5 - 1 215 106 67 Richmond Generals 40 27 10 - 3 147 104 57 Tampa Bay Juniors 40 26 11 - 3 149 125 55 Florida Eels 40 21 15 - 4 137 124 46 Atlanta Jr. Knights 40 18 20 - 2 149 150 38 East Coast Eagles 40 17 19 - 4 106 122 38 Hampton Roads Whalers 40 16 20 - 4 99 115 36 Palm Beach Hawks 40 16 20 - 4 129 151 36 Potomac Patriots 40 14 24 - 2 104 169 30 Playoffs 'Empire North' Quarterfinal Round Robin *Syracuse defeated Rochester 3-2 *New York defeated Islanders Hockey Club 7-4 *Jersey Shore defeated Springfield 7-4 *Jr. Bruins defeated Jersey 3-2 (ot) *Jersey Shore defeated Islanders Hockey Club 12-1 *New York defeated Springfield 2-0 *Jr. Bruins defeated Rochester 5-4 *Jersey defeated Syracuse 4-3 *New York defeated Jersey Shore 4-3 *Islanders Hockey Club defeated Springfield 1-0 *Jersey defeated Rochester 5-2 *Syracuse defeated Jr. Bruins 7-1 Pool A Team GP W L GF GA P Syracuse Stars 3 2 1 13 7 6 Jersey Hitmen 3 2 1 11 8 6 Junior Bruins 3 2 1 9 13 6 Rochester Jr Americans 3 0 3 8 13 0 Pool B Team GP W L GF GA P New York Aviators 3 3 0 13 7 6 Jersey Shore Whalers 3 2 1 22 9 4 Islanders Hockey Club 3 1 2 6 19 2 Springfield Pics 3 0 3 4 10 0 Semifinals *New York defeated Jersey 10-1 *Jersey Shore defeated Syracuse 6-5 'Empire South' Quarterfinals *Florida Jr. Blades defeated Palm Beach 2 games to none (10-2, 3-0) *Richmond defeated Hampton Roads 2 games to none (3-1, 4-0 *Tampa Bay defeated Florida Eels 2 games to 1 (6-2, 2-3, 7-2) *Atlanta defeated East Coast 2 games to 1 ( 4-1, 3-4 (ot), 6-0) Semifinals *Florida defeated Tampa Bay 2 games to none (8-0, 6-4) *Atlanta defeated Richmond 2 games to none (6-5 (2ot), 2-0) USPHL Empire Final Four (March 11-13 New England Sports Center, Marlborough, Massachusetts) Semifinals *Florida defeated Atlanta 7-6 in overtime *New York defeated Syracuse 2-1 *Syracuse defeated Atlanta 6-3 *New York defeated Florida 7-3 *Florida defeated Syracuse 7-4 *New York defeated Atlanta 6-3 Team GP W L GF GA P New York Aviators 3 3 0 15 7 6 Florida Jr. Blades 3 2 1 17 17 4 Syracuse Stars 3 1 2 11 12 2 Atlanta Jr. Knights 3 0 3 12 19 0 Final *New York defeated Florida 6-3 The New York Aviators advance to 2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. Category:2015 in hockey Category:USPHL Seasons